Vaughn
Vaughn is the headmaster of Wellston High. Appearance Vaughn is a distinctive gentleman with wavy teal-coloured hair and a thick teal-coloured goatee. He has green eyes and wears brown-rimmed spectacles. Personality As the Headmaster of a school as violent as Wellston, Vaughn constantly displays an air of dominance. He does not interfere with the student body, preferring to let them sort things out and think for themselves. However, he does care about their well-being; at least when it comes to outside threats. This is seen when he has tightened school security, in light of the recent EMBER activity, and later forced John to start living on campus after he was attacked at his home. In addition, after John hospitalized several Royals, he finally broke his silence and gave the Joker a firm warning. Vaughn also regularly takes his students' side on matters, even when dealing with the Authorities. In fact, he seems to despise authorities, not wanting them to interfere with his work and offering them little to no cooperation. While he does see to it that his students are protected from outside threats, he is not entirely altruistic. He does not commend the individuals who became superheroes after reading Unordinary. In fact, he considered Rei, who was once a student at his school, to have wasted his potential by choosing this path and getting himself killed.Chapter 41 Vaughn holds immense power and influence atypical for a headmaster, as Keon could not force him to surrender students into his custody and was perfectly willing to stand firm on his decisions in the face of the latter's superiors. He is even able to refuse the demands of individuals as strong and dangerous as John. However, unlike typical High-Tiers, who see strength as reason enough to always get their way, Vaughn offers sound and rational reasoning to explain why he makes his choices when questioned. Vaughn is also fairly perceptive, catching on to John's unease at being around Keon while no-one else even noticed. History Vaughn seems to have become headmaster of Wellston Private High School some time after Rei enrolled, replacing the previous headmistress. Plot Investigation Headmaster Vaughn called Seraphina to his office after Elaine snitched on her about possessing the book Unordinary. When Seraphina arrived, he introduced her to Nadia and explained that the woman was from the government. Vaughn then observed as Nadia interrogated Seraphina about her possession of the book, but stepped in when Nadia's questions went off-track. After the interrogation, Seraphina left his office.Chapter 28 True Colours Headmaster Vaughn summoned Keene to his office to discuss EMBER and Seraphina's recent suspension. He then mentioned Rei, the former King who graduated four years ago, and revealed that he was killed by EMBER, much to Keene's shock and dismay. He also says that Rei managed to get a copy of Unordinary and there had been two cases related to high-tiers and Unordinary in Wellston already. Headmaster Vaughn mentioned that because Wellston had the highest concentration of high-tiers in the area, he wanted Keene to increase security measures by monitoring anyone who enters the school and flushing out any potential spies.Chapter 41 Monster The weekend after the disaster at Kovoro Mall, Headmaster Vaughn called in Remi, Blyke, Isen for their involvement in the incident. After explaining that they cleared up their involvement with the mall security, Headmaster Vaughn let them go with a warning to be more careful in public.Chapter 52 Rage To add to the Headmaster's list of worries, Arlo and Elaine reported a break-in that had occurred at John's house. He promised to report this to Keene and dismissed the two students.Chapter 76 He later sent a notice to John and told him that he was going to be relocated to the school dorms. Despite John's persistence, the Headmaster made it clear that the arrangement was final.Chapter 77 Secrets In the wake of Seraphina's return, the authorities sent Keon and Nadia to Wellston to question her about Unordinary. They arrived and were greeted by Keene, who escorted them to the Headmaster's office. Headmaster Vaughn sat at his desk, quietly observing the interrogation, including Seraphina revealing her ability loss. When Keon began to lose his composure as Seraphina tried to withhold the name of her friend, Headmaster Vaughn intervened and warned Keon to treat his students with respect. He then gently told Seraphina to answer truthfully, so she reluctantly named John as her friend.Chapter 90 After the interrogation came to and end, Headmaster Vaughn spoke with Keon alone. Keon stated that the next course of action was to send Seraphina to a three-month re-adjustment program. The Headmaster thought this was an excessive course of action, but Keon pointed out that Unordinary has led to a rise in vigilantes, followed by the terrorist organization EMBER. He stated that it was for Seraphina's protection, so the Headmaster relented. On the subject of EMBER, Headmaster Vaughn asked Keon how the case was going. Keon couldn't answer because it was not his department, but assured that they were doing everything they could to track EMBER down. Keon wanted to remove Seraphina from the school until her re-adjustment program began, but Headmaster Vaughn put his foot down. He insisted that losing her ability was punishment enough, refusing to put further stress on her. He told Keon that if his superiors had any issue with this, they were welcome to come challenge his decision. Before leaving, Keon asked if Seraphina's friend was the same John from the New Bostin incident, which Headmaster Vaughn confirmed. Keon was surprised that John was able to enroll in a prestigious school like Wellston with a record like that. Keon requested to speak with John about Unordinary, but the Headmaster would only comply if Keon returned with a warrant.Chapter 91 Powers & Abilities While his exact ability and power level are unknown, Headmaster Vaughn is confirmed to be a high-tier. The fact that even Seraphina shows respect in his presence implies that he is even stronger than her. Quotes *(To Nadia) "Now, now, Miss Nadia. My students are all very busy. Please respect their time by asking questions that are relevant to the topic at hand."Chapter 28 *(To Keene) "I don't want the authorities meddling into my business". Relationships * Keon: Vaughn offers the Readjustment Instructor no cooperation, not letting him interrogate any of his students without a warrent. After seeing how John, a former student of his, reacted under interrogation, Vaughn's dislike turned into distrust and he now refuses to hand over any students for "readjustment", having deduced that his "courses" mentally traumatize those undertaking them. * John: Vaughn honored John's request to be treated as a Cripple, though he wondered why he was so ashamed of his talents. However, after seeing how he reacted under interrogation by Keon, his former Readjustment Instructor, he deduced that the latter mentally traumatized him. He also cares about John's wellbeing enough to force him to start living on campus after he was attacked at home. * Seraphina: After Seraphina was found with Unordinary, Vaughn suspended her. However, after she was found to have been influenced, he refused to do so again, arguing she had been punished enough by her ability-loss. He also did not hand her over for "Readjustment" after learning of Keon's "methods." * Nadia: Due to his dislike towards the Authorities, Vaughn offers the interrogator no cooperation. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wellston Private High School Category:High-tier Category:Wellston Staff